It is known to employ plastic hemisphere receptacles to hold and display plants and the like, while being suspended from a rafter or ceiling by wires or ropes attached to the rim of the receptacle. It is known in the above system of hanging displays that the ropes and/or wires are difficult to adjust to give variety of distance from the ceiling and to maintain the rim of the receptacle level. The wires and ropes are attached to apertures in the rim of the receptacle which when formed or bored into the rim creates a point of weakness in the wall. The most common source of failure in the known plastic receptacle is the cracking of the wall due to the creeping of a break caused at the rim made during installation of the hangers.
Another disadvantage of known hanging devices is that the wires and ropes used therein to suspend them obstruct the view of the contents of the device being displayed therefrom. Where the known devices using ropes such as macrame, are used to suspend a display over a counter, the ropes obstruct the view of the clerk across the counter and of a patron in a commercial establishment, of the goods and clerk behind the counter. It has been recognized that in retail trades, a display device that does not obstruct the clerk's view or the patron's view is needed for hanging above a counter to display wares for sale at close tempting view of the patron.
An object of the invention is to provide a suspended display receptacle that is preferably made of clear plastics material and which is preferably suspended by fine clear hangers that allow full view of the contents of the receptacle.
It is another object of the invention to provide a plurality of filament or strand fastening tabulate or protrusion bodies on the rim of the receptacle which do not damage the wall of the receptacle during installation and which bear the weight of the whole across a broad surface rather than at a point contact to thereby protect the filament or strand from end of strand failure.
A further object of the invention is to provide in one embodiment for the securing of the filament strands together in a melded joint at a common upper end with all filaments or strands of equal length and of providing a device between said common point and the ceiling suspension point to allow adjustment of height of the strands in common.
Further and other objects of the invention will be realized by those skilled in the art from the following summary of the invention and detailed description thereof.